


ignore the fear & you'll be fine

by alienboyv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Henry the VIII has NO RIGHTS, Historical, Historical Figures, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Supportive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Supportive Crowley (Good Omens), Well - Freeform, sorta???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: You can't save everyone, Aziraphale and Crowley know this all too well.(DIVORCED, BEHEADED, DIED,DIVORCED, BEHEADED, SURVIVED.)
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Catherine of Aragon, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Jane Seymour, Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Katherine Howard, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anne Bolyen, Crowley (Good Omens) & Catherine Parr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. we're divorced, beheaded, live!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the show, to the historemix,  
switching up the flow as we add the prefix,  
everybody knows that we used to be six wives,  
but now we're ex-wives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! WELCOME TO A SHOW ABOUT DEATH!  
not beetlejuice, but SIX!
> 
> ok ok ok so this came to me at like 12 am and i really am interested in it. aziraphale and crowley have known some people throughout history (cough cough azirphale and wilde cough cough) bUT LIKE  
they've seen. a lot of shit. and a lot of that shit includes the royal family...drama.
> 
> i shld mention i tried to do my best research but i didnt really get taught them in school besides the ryhme and split from the catholic church. also idk what year they teach abt henry the viii so like i just...sorta guessed based on my teaching.
> 
> (isnt so weird how henry the viii wanting to get divorced kinda ended up resulting in the british colonization of the americas/north america?)

"Hey, don't go running off! Wait for us, otherwise, it's gonna take forever to get there." Aziraphale looked up from the table he and Crowley were seated at outside.

"Anathema?" She turned around and waved to Aziraphale and Crowley, who promptly got up and walked over to her while Newt tried to ring in the Them.

"Aziraphale, Crowley! How are you guys?"

"We're alright, dear, how are you? Seems like you're dealing with some..." He looks past Anathema, only to see Newt trip and fall trying to get them to calm down, but this only resulted in them laughing harder. "Darlings."

"Oh, yeah, we're going to this musical that they've been talking about." Anathema looks in the back of her mind, reaching for the name. "Oh, Six! It's about the wives of Henry the 8th, I believe?"

Newt came up, dusting the dirt off of him. "Yeah, you're right." He nervously chuckled, "God, I can't believe I'm about to relive 9th year." Anathema stared, he corrected his wording. "8th grade for Americans, if I'm correct."

Meanwhile, the demon and angel were staring, unsure of how to respond, both reliving memories they hadn't gone over in 400 years.

"Could...could we perhaps join? Just to, erm, check it out. We were around during that time!" Aziraphale inquired, putting an unsteady finger up.

"Yeah, what angel said! It could be...especially entertaining for us!" Crowley interjected. Anathema coked an eyebrow, she could tell something was going on but she didn't want to scare them off.

"Alright, better get your move on then." She walked off, the Them following her and asking about the angel and demon.

* * *

_ "Divorced."_ The one on the farthest right said, silence filling the room as the lights were turned off. She had puffed up sleeves that ended right below her shoulder with primarily gold lines spiraling, going into a sheer black sleeve underneath with diagonal black lines across it. Her torso, the most similar to the actual fashion of that time, had V-shaped lines of black and gold one after another that got bigger as they went down.

There was something similar to a skirt that split off and went down to the top of her thighs with a leotard-like thing underneath, both with gold on the inside and black on the outside, and fishnets underneath both. Alongside her golden makeup, she had a plethora of gold chains on her neck. Tight curls, like a bob, sat ontop her head. She had a black band of spikes.

_"Beheaded."_ Long, jet black hair with green buns in a spiked hairband. She had lightly puffed sleeves that ended at her shoulders, black and green stripes across them. Besides the black band along her waist, her bust and skirt were black with green squares all over them with black tights underneath. She had green wrist gloves and an eye-catching choker.

_"Died."_ Long black sleeves, connecting to the bust that had a small triangular cleavage window, with sparkles on them. White bust and torso with black lines mimicking those stitched lines the traditional dresses, going down to the skirt. The skirt went down to her knees, black with sparkles just like the top of her dress. She had black tights as well. She had long blond hair, tucked back into her ear to show her hoop earrings.

_"Divorced."_ She wore a red and black cropped jacket, with fluffy or possibly velcro texture for the black and smoother texture for the red. The jacket had 4 stripes with puffed sleeves that had the same 4 stripes, similar to the others. A black and red sequined tube top with crossing traps, along with sequined shorts that are similar to the tube top but had a wide, red stripe on the side of the pant sleeves. Black sleeves go up from the elbow to the wrist, they show skin through slightly sheer lines. Smoothed, matted black hair with, once again, a black grown with thorns just as the 1st one.

_"Beheaded."_ Her outfit mimicked that of a leotard with sleeves going down to the wrist. She wore pink and black, the pink was mostly on part of her bust and straps that mimicked traditionally fashion of that time and a band around her waist. The sleeves showed some lines of skin, similar to the previous one. The bottom of her outfit was mostly black with pink sequined lines. There was something of a skirt that went to her sides, it was pink tinted clear for the most part but completely pink at the hemline. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail that faded from brown to pink with a hairband with small spikes on it, and similar to the 2nd one, she wore a choker.

_"Survived."_ This outfit was more masculine and stereotypical. Puffed sleeves that end in the middle of the upper arm, with blue and black sections like the others. The blue goes to the sides of the bust and the black encompasses the vertical middle of her torso that meets a blue band around her waist. She had high-waisted black pants that have 2 lines of sparkles on the sides. Her hair was curly, tall, went to her ears, and was either shaven on the side or fixed to be leaning towards one side, a small crown in her hair that likely helped it stay out of her face. She had hoop earrings just as the 3rd one did.

Aziraphale and Crowley's eyes widened and looked at one another in sync before looking back at the stage.

_"Divorced."_

_"Beheaded."_

_"Died."_

_"Divorced."_

_"Beheaded."_

_"Survived." _They repeated once more.

"_And tonight we are..._" The first one began, as the music suddenly got louder and the others started singing. "_LIVE!_"

_"So, listen, let me tell you a story,"_

_"A story that you think you've heard before,"_

_"We know you know our names and our fame and our faces,"_

_"Know all about the glories and the disgraces,"_

_"I'm done 'cause all this time, I've been just one word in a stupid rhyme,"_

_"So I picked up a pen and a microphone,"_

_"History's about to get overthrown."_ They suddenly began to circle around the stages, taking turns in saying their respective lines. 

_"Divorced."_

_"Beheaded."_

_"Died."_ The music thumped.

_"Divorced."_

_"Beheaded."_

_"Survived."_

_"But just for you, tonight,"_ They started to walk around the stage, lowering as to talk directly to the audience. _"We're divorced, beheaded, LIVE!"_ They sang out before singing their chorus. _"Welcome to the show, to the historemix, switching up the flow as we add the prefix. Everybody knows that we used to be six wives."_

_"Raising up the roof till we hit the ceiling, get ready for the truth that we'll be revealing."_ They continued. _"Everybody knows that we used to be six wives, but now we're **ex-wives."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY ARE CATHERINE OF ARAGON AND ANNE OF CLEVES OUTFITS SO COMPLICATED TO DESCRIBE DHJDJHJ also idk what the bottom part of k. howard's (and catherine of aragons too?) outfit is called? like??? a half leotard?? high-waisted short shorts?
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! ive been planning this for awhile!! ive been rlly interested in the the tudors ever since i listened to six and this is just an excuse for me to be a history, musical, and good omens nerd!!
> 
> thank you for reading and have a good day <3


	2. a paragon of royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you made me your wife,  
so I'll be queen to the end of my life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random hc: aziraphale does not like rubbing noses with the wealthy. he prefers to help those less fortunate, the poor and sick, but he is expected to help influence the royals across the world into the path of holiness.  
that is not say aziraphale hates the rich or has never made friendships with the rich, he has (ex: catherine of aragon and queen victoria), but not with the selfish and greedy.

"I'm terribly sick of Leviticus." Catherine of Aragon, the Spanish Princess and Queen of England, said as she slumped onto her cold and lonesome over-sized bed.

"Get some rest, your majesty."

"Not for much longer, Aziraphale." She lifted herself up, staring at the man who had just entered the room. He wore typical court attire, very modest and _very_ tedious. "If Henry is to have his way...I may no longer see you nor anyone else in these chambers again, besides perhaps my dreams."

"You mustn't..." Aziraphale shook his head. He disdained King Henry VIII, but Catherine seemed to...love him. He had no quarrels against divorce nor was it seen as truly unholy and sinful - not to say something like adultery, in the case that the unfaithful party had every means of leaving happily and healthfully, isn't awful and condemning - divorce in and of itself was no damning, rather, the guilty party and their actions is what does them in. Of course, no amount of convincing would change the minds of the churches, especially seeing as how he had no way of proving that what he was saying was the truth besides revealing who, or _what_, he actually was. "You mustn't say that."

"Is it not true, Aziraphale? I thought..." She gulped. "I thought he'd give up after my nephew, the Emporer of the Roman Empire, for God's sake!" She flailed her arms. "What am I to do, retire to a nunnery? Simply follow his wishes so he may bed someone over a decade younger than he? What about our daughter? Will she simply become solely mine or will she become his, and only his, daughter? Will I even be allowed to see her or even converse with her?" In her tried state, all of her enchanting intelligence became akin to insanity.

"You are the Spanish Princess! I can assure you, you have somewhere to go, somewhere _marvelous_." Aziraphale attempted to ease her nerves.

"Maybe so, but I will be seen as a ruined woman! Unwanted, unneeded! If I cannot prove myself as a worthy wife, where will I go?" She shakes her head. "I...I have been by his side for so long, we both lost someone - my husband, his brother. I knew he was a scoundrel, that was to be expected. I knew he was far from perfect, there is not a single soul to walk this earth besides our Saviour who is perfect! I knew his misdoings, his carelessness, his mistresses and their bastard children, I knew it all! For what? For what has this all been for? To be cast aside for the next new, young thing? He says that marrying him after his brother will make me grow hideous and has made us childless, what about our daughter?!" Her voice began to raise as her temper resurfaced. "I put up with all of it..."

"You deserve better, my queen." He lent a hand to her, helping her to lift herself off the bed as all the trapping from her dress weighed down on her.

"All I- _all_ I ask is a reason. A reason I was unworthy, how I hurt him, how I was insufficient in my wifely duties." She grumbled. Her fist tightened and she shook. "But he cannot find a single one! I have been the best wife and the best queen I could be, and yet he still tries to twist reality so he may have his way!" She barked out.

"You'll always be the worthy queen in my eyes." Aziraphale wasn't sure what to say, he knew she deserved better and while he saw Anne Boleyn as a young woman who, while intelligent, still has youthful naivety, she needed someone there for her. She shouldn't have to go through such a betrayal alone.

"He married me, he wedded me, we consummated-something, which, I had never done with that brother of his-he does not have a choice. He made me his wife and _I will be queen till the end of my life."_

* * *

Yellow fabric draped off the new Queen, and just as well, the King proudly marched his wife and daughter to church. The young princess blinked as she was escorted, blissful to the symbolism of her oh so stuffy yellow attire. The King has just read the letter of his ex-wife's departure from this mortal realm.

Perhaps they saw this as a fresh new start, truthfully, it doesn't really matter.

An angel stepped into the halls of the castle, stifling any sorrow he may let seep into the residents of the castle. He wanted to speak out against the King, but he knew better. It...it would not end well for him, or at least, that's what he assumed.

He rubs the back of his neck and he prepares to exit the castle, the royal family passes by him, almost not noticing him.

The young Elizabeth smiles up at him and he smiles back.

Oh, how he pitied the Lady Mary, no longer a princess and now without a mother.

"I lost my true father three years ago and I have now lost my mother." Mary prayed into the wind, piquing Aziraphale's attention. "All I can do is pray you may take me as well."

Suddenly, he was reminded of the warmth of motherly love that Catherine held for her dear daughter. Even in her darkest hours, her daughter - Mary - was her world.

All he could do was hope she could feel it too. He snapped his fingers and sent her into rest.

"Dream..." He gulped. "...dream of whatever makes you the happiest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry how short this is!! to be quite honest, I just was unsure of what should go in here. oof.  
when i find the ceo of writer's block they gonna catch these hands
> 
> thanks for reading and have a lovely day <3


End file.
